


Then He Came Back

by camihbraga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Just a little tho, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), no need for warnings or anything, oh man this is going to be a roller coaster ok, okay enough with the tags, pidge is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camihbraga/pseuds/camihbraga
Summary: Keith all of a sudden finds out that Lance is back in town. It's been 6 months, and things were not that great between those two when Lance left.Now he's back, and maybe they'll have a chance to make things right again.





	1. Big News

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic because of a personal story, something that actually happened to me. I mean, not exactly like this, but the basic idea... then I just grabbed the pieces of it and molded them to fit keith and lance.  
> The name is inspired by the secret message of the song 'how you get the girl' by taylor swift ("then one day he came back"). I really like this song, and it kinda fits with the story.  
> This fic might seem a bit confusing at the beginning? Please tell me! I just don't want to give you guys everything all at once, I'm trying to keep a little bit of a mistery, to let the reader wonder what happened.  
> This first chapter is more of a "testing the waters" type of chapter. Hope you all like it <3
> 
> They are about 23-24 in this fic, it's after they graduated from college

KEITH

 

 xx

 

**_Present Day_ **

****

 

Keith is _rudely_ awoken by the sound of someone _unceasingly_ ringing his doorbell.

What were his options? Well, he could get up, out of the comfort and warmth of his bed, put a few more layers of clothes on, and go check who the fuck was at his door on a Saturday at 8 fucking a.m.

**OR**

He could ignore whoever that dumbass was, leave them waiting by his door (or they could realize Keith is not doing anything about it and _just leave_ ) and finally come back to sleep because he is certainly not waking up at 8 am on a Saturday.

He decided to go with the latter.

Maybe the odds were on his favor today because a few moments after he decided he wasn’t leaving his bed, he was greeted with silence at least.

Finally peace.

Then: Six more bells. One after the other and so, so loud.

Keith grunts and grabs his phone; the screen showing him it was 8:07. He sighs and hugs his pillow, turning to the other side and still trying to forget that incessant and annoying noise coming from his door.

Whoever that person was, to Keith’s disdain, decides it would be a really cool idea to press their finger to the button of his doorbell and never let go.

“Okay. _What the fuck,_ ” Keith groans as he tries to cover his ears with his pillow; tired of hearing that sound that now was just one long never-ending bell. With all of his unwillingness, he gets up from his bed, grabs and puts on the first hoodie he sees in the middle of the mess that is his room, and head towards his door. He sees who it is through the peephole and sighs.

“What” he says through gritted teeth.

“Hey Keith, it’s Shiro. Let me in.”

“I know it’s you. I can see you,” he says as he rolls his eyes, sarcasm evident on his voice “that’s how these things work, usually.”

“Haha very funny. Open the door for me, please.”

“Why the fuck should I do that? Are you trying taking me jogging again? I told you, Shiro, I am not unhuman like you, and I do not go jogging on Saturdays, especially at mornings.”

“You haven’t been checking the group, have you?” Shiro asks after a small silence that was shared between them. His tone of voice was serious but at the same time, it seemed like he was worried and apprehensive.

“… No? I put it on mute a while a go, it’s not like much was hap-”

“Keith, he’s back.”

Then, Keith froze.

Out of all the things he was expecting from Shiro, those 3 words clearly were not one of them.

His hands were trembling a little, but he managed to unlock his door and open it.

“What?” He asks, sounding almost out of breath, as he sees his brother standing right in front of him.

 

x

 

It’s been 15 minutes since Keith opened the door of his apartment to his brother, but the look in his face still hasn’t changed a little since he heard the news from Shiro. He was still shocked, if he blinked during those minutes, he certainly didn’t notice since it felt like he wasn’t able to close his eyes for even a second. Shiro was on the kitchen making coffee for the both of them, and Keith was sat on his kitchen chair, looking at nothing, feeling nothing. Just… shockingness.

“There you go. No sugar or anything, just black coffee.” Shiro says as he places Keith’s mug right in front of him, taking the seat in front of him.

“Thanks.” Keith says and takes a sip.

The two brothers stayed quiet for a while, Keith being very glad over the fact that Shiro wasn’t forcing him to talk about the clear elephant in the room. But he knew he had to, which followed to “So, he’s back. When did you know?” He asks.

“This morning, when I woke up to my daily morning jog.”

“Which is at?”

“5 am.”

“Holy shit you really are unhuman.”

“If being healthy and wanting to normally walk when I’m on my eighties is unhuman, then I sure am.” Shiro replies with a chuckle.

“I really don’t know how Allura puts up with you.” Keith says with a laugh, taking another sip of his coffee.

Allura is Shiro’s fiancée. Beautiful and tall, long wavy white hair, blue eyes and dark skinned. She is one of the sweetest and toughest girls Keith has ever met, and he was glad his brother was getting married to a woman like her. Their marriage was just around the corner, just a month away.

“She got used to it, but she threats of killing me on my sleep if I one day wake her up before 7am.”

“That seems fair.”

Another silence is followed between the two brothers.

Keith wants to dig himself into a hole and claim it as his new home. He wants to talk about what needs to be talked about, but at the same time, he doesn’t. It’s too complicated, and it involves feelings, and Keith gets a headache just when he starts thinking about it.

“Keith!”

He didn’t even realize that he got lost in his thoughts; he didn’t notice that Shiro has been calling for him. Could have been from 2 to 5 minutes, Keith honestly couldn’t know.

“Yeah what?” He asks “Sorry, I got a little bit lost here.”

“I noticed,” Shiro says with a furrow of his eyebrows “but honestly Keith, can we talk about this? I think it’s time. We need to talk about Lance.”

And that hit Keith like a truck. That name, it’s been a while since the last time he heard of that name, and he wanted to be prepared. But apparently, he clearly wasn’t.

 

xxx

 

Lance was someone Keith met during college; they shared a few classes together. Keith was majoring in Astronomy and Lance in Biology.

On their very first day, a little over than two years a go, they already had one class together. They didn’t become instant friends, they actually didn’t even talk to each other, but Keith couldn’t help but notice Lance because it was _impossible to not notice Lance._

The boy was tall, caramel skinned; he also had some freckles on his face, and the bluest eyes Keith has ever seen.

 

 

**_2 Years A Go_ **

****

****

“Hey Shiro, I’m home.” Keith says as he opens the door of his parents’ house where he lived with his mom, dad, and his older brother Shiro, who’ve just graduated from college.

“I’m in the kitchen making dinner. Mom and dad are out, being their anniversary and all.” Keith hears Shiro’s voice coming from the kitchen, and follows the noise.

Today was Keith’s first day at Cleveland University, and so far it’s been great. For his relief, his friend Pidge was also there, only in a different major, but luckily, when they compared their schedules they discovered had a few classes together.

“So, mac & cheese huh.” Keith says as he leans his elbows on the counter of their kitchen, grabbing the empty mac & cheese box that Shiro _clearly_ was reading the preparation method.

“It’s not as simple as it looks,” His brother declares as he portions the food from inside the pan in two bowls “also, it’s delicious and we’re not here to discuss my culinary techniques, but your first day at college.”

The two brothers took a seat around the small table inside the kitchen and shared a little bit of small talk until Shiro finally asked Keith about his first day again.

“So… You won’t tell me anything about your first day? Seriously?” Shiro asks, pretending to be hurt “I made you mac & cheese I deserve something.”

Keith gives out a little laugh at that, his brother could be such a toddler and a mom at the same time. It was incredible.

“There isn’t much to talk about, Shiro. It’s just…. College.”

“Did you make any friends?”

“Does Pidge count?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then no.”

“What about Lance?”

Keith almost choked on his food. How the fuck did Shiro know about Lance? Keith barely knew anything about Lance; he never even talked to him. They never shared a single word to each other so…

“How did you…?” Keith asks, taking a sip of his water.

“I needed to check the time for the mac & cheese, so I checked the time on your phone, and the Facebook notification ‘Lance McClain sent you a friend request’ was showing on the blocked screen. I wasn’t trying to be nosy; I just needed to know the time.” All right, Keith let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “But now that we’re here… Who is Lance?”

And really, who was Lance? Keith didn’t know, but he kind of wanted to.

They had only one class together today, English, but Keith could already tell that Lance was an extroverted guy. While Keith only talked to about 2 people during his entire day at university, and for him that was a good number of people to talk to during the day, Lance had already talked to the entire class, or at least most of it. He made is seem so easy and dealing with people clearly was his thing.

“Just a guy from my English class, never talked to him tho…” He answers before taking another spoonful of his food.

 

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

 

“There’s nothing we need to talk about Lance.” Keith claims as he gets up from his seat to wash his mug at the kitchen sink.

“Taking your reaction when I told you he’s back, we obviously do.”

Yeah, right. Lance being back. The last thing Keith was expecting to hear today. It’s been 6 months already, 6 whole months without Lance.

Keith remembers the exact day when Lance told him he was going away. He was going to Melbourne, they had a really nice Program there for Biology majors, and Lance managed to study really hard and get a scholarship there.

“You know, our friends are planning to throw him a ‘welcome home party’ tonight at his parents’ house and I think you should--”

“No no, absolutely not.” Keith interrupts Shiro instantly. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Come on, Keith. Everyone will be there.”

“I don’t know, Shiro… it’s just…” Keith furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms, leaning his body against the wall. “I barely even talked to him during those 6 months I…” He could feel the lump forming on his throat, all the anxiety he felt when talking about this, which is why he avoided it like the plague.

“How many times did you talk, exchanged words?”

“3 times.”

“A week? Month?”

“No… 3 times during the entire program.”

“Keith…” Shiro says, his voice soft as if he could almost cry.

“I know I know, it’s fucked up. I fucked things up more than I already had and--” He lightly wraps his arms around himself, wanting to feel smaller and smaller as he continued to talk about what he had avoided for months. “I shouldn’t go, Shiro. Lance is probably pissed at me, and he has all the right in the world to be. It’s his welcome party and if I go, I’ll just ruin it.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself.” Shiro says as he leans a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Sure, things were a little weird between you two, but don’t you think that now maybe it’s the right time to put the past behind you, and start things over?”

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t you miss him?”

“Of course I do”.

Of course he does. He missed Lance so much for these 6 months that sometimes it felt like it could suffocate him. It felt like it could swallow him. He missed the boy a lot, but at the same time Keith felt like he could do nothing about it. So that’s what he did.

_Absolutely nothing._

Things were weird between them, and for one, Keith was never that good at showing and expressing how he felt, and two, he didn’t know where the line was crossing between him and Lance. Keith never was the type of person who took that many risks that involves feelings, he hates dealing with feelings actually.

“Well, I think you should go.” Shiro says, “I think it’s a great opportunity for you two to maybe start over and fix what you both have to fix, and Lance misses you too, you know? And I think you should talk to him. Maybe not at the party, if you don’t feel ready or it’s too sudden, but going to the party could be a start.” He grabs his car keys and jacket at the coffee table next to the door of Keith’s small apartment.

“I’ll think about it, ok? I’ll send you a message or something.” Keith says as he follows Shiro to the door.

“Awesome, think dearly about it, Keith. Don’t sabotage yourself.”

“I will, I promise. Drive safe home.”

And then Shiro was gone, and Keith had a lot to think about.

He wanted to go to the party, he really did. There was a part of him that was _dying_ to see Lance again, that couldn’t wait to see him again. But at the same time, Keith was scared because he didn’t know what to expect from Lance. Did the boy actually miss him? Didn’t Lance hate him by now?

Keith grabbed his phone and for the first time in weeks, he decided to check the group, and he realized two things:

1) Those people messaged A LOT. He had like over 700 unread messages

2) He really did distance himself from everyone since Lance left. Even Pidge, who he knew before Lance, and that, was a very shitty thing to do.

Then, Keith did something he clearly wasn’t expecting to do this day, this week or even this month.

He opened his private chat with Lance, and sent a message.

The last one was sent from Lance, 4 months a go. Keith mentally slapped himself for that.

 

**(10:01) Hey Lance, it’s Keith. Shiro just told me that you’re back. This is great! How have you been?**


	2. Somebody To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by the song "Somebody To You" by The Vamps. This song describes pretty well what is going through Lance's head in this chapter :)
> 
> Lance is italics  
> Pidge is italics and bold  
> Hunk is bold  
> Allura is underlined  
> Shiro is underlined and bold
> 
> Hope you like this one! <3 I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you have fun reading it.

LANCE

 

xx

 

**_Present Day_ **

****

****

After 16 long hours consisted of ten packs of gummy bears, four rom com movies such as ’10 Things I Hate About You’, ‘Bridget Jones Diary’, ‘Nothing Hill’ and ‘Pretty Woman’ (movies _somebody proudly admitted_ of knowing all the lines), and fifteen levels up on Candy Crush, Lance’s flight finally landed in the International Airport of Ohio.

As soon as he walks through the Immigration Control, Lance easily spots his mom, dad, and his older brother Luis; at home his two other older siblings, Veronica and Marco, were waiting for him. They couldn’t go to the airport because his sister had to take care of her 4 years old daughter, Selina, and also due to the fact that everybody wouldn’t fit in the car.

“Lance!” His mother exclaims when she sees her son, going to his direction and enveloping him in a hug.

The boy immediately hugs her back. “Mom! I missed you so much.” He says as he bends his knees just a little to adjust their height difference.

“You’re so tan,” the woman lightly puts her hands on her son’s cheek. “More than usual”, she laughs.

“Mom, could you please share Lance with us a little bit?” Luis asks with a chuckle.

She laughs and lets go of Lance, who goes for the embrace of his brother.

“It’s good to have you back, Lance.” Luis says faintly. “You didn’t get in too much trouble there, right?”

“Only a normal amount of,” he replies with a smile.

“We’ll hear all about that on the way home.” His father says as he puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re home, son.” The boy softly smiles at him, and hugs him.

“I’m glad to be home too.”

When the family has already reached half of their way home, after Lance shared with them several stories of his life in Melbourne, the family got quiet for a moment, and the boy took advantage of that to grab his phone inside the pocket of his hoodie.

 

_Lance McClain changed the group name to “GUESS WHO BACK”_

_(7:47) I_ _'_ _M BACK GUYZZZZZZ I_ _'_ _M IN THE CAR ON THE WAY HOME WITH MY FAM <333_

He smiles after he sends the message, and puts his phone back inside the pocket, wishing to spend time with his family at the moment.

When Lance and his family get home, they find Selina sitting in the living room, playing with her toys.

“Mommy! Lance is home!” The little girl excitedly exclaims and runs, Lance immediately gets on his knees and lifts the girl after she wrapped her arms around him.

“Selina! Oh my God! You’ve gotten so big!” The boy happily says, delighted that he was seeing his little niece again. “Next time I saw you, you were as little as Jinxie.” Jinxie was their dog, a white poddle toy.

“I never was little like Jinxie.” The girl replies with a bubbly laugh.

“Do you want to know what I’ve seen in Australia?”

“What?” She asks, curiously.

“Kangoroos!”

Selina makes a shocked noise. “You did?!”

“Yees! I have so many pictures of them. I’ll show you later, ok?”

“Is that Lance’s voice I hear?” That was Veronica, with Marco following behind her. Both of the siblings were wearing aprons since they were finishing something in the kitchen, and carried big smiles on their faces.

“The one and only.” He replies with a grin.

“Still as cheeky as always, I see.” Veronica laughs and hugs her brother. “I’m so glad you’re back, you’re my only normal brother you know that.”

“I’m perfectly normal ok, why are you spreading lies.” Marco finally speaks. “Let me say hello to my brother now sis, your turn has expired.” He says with a laugh. “How have you been, Lance?” Marco asks as he wraps his arms around the boy, tightening the hug.

“I’m great! I’m happy to be home.”

 

When the greetings were finished, and Lance put his suitcase aside (something he was planning on dealing with _way later_ ), there was a little less than one hour and a half left for lunchtime. Lance took the opportunity to go upstairs, to his room, and take a long shower. The boy was really happy to finally be home. Sure, his time in Australia was incredible and he’s learned so much, met so many people, but still, he missed his family and friends, whose he couldn’t wait to see too.

After a long hot shower, he leaves his bathroom, and goes get changed in his room. He picks a blue t-shirt with a cookie monster stamp written, _“WHY YOU DELETE COOKIES”,_ and grey shorts. The boy is almost leaving his room and heading downstairs, when he remembers he doesn’t have his phone in hands. Lance reminisces he left it inside the pocket of his jacket, and really, there it was.

He had 22 messages from 2 chats.

 

**(7:50) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**(7:50) GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK BUDDY <333**

**(7:50) I MISSED YOU SO MUCH CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU**

**_(7:59) yEEEEES LANCE IS BACK \o/_ **

**_(8:00) WE HAVE TO MAKE SOMETHING_ **

**(8:01) OMG WE DO**

**(8:02) YOUR PLACE BUDDY. TONIGHT. YES I AM INVINTING MYSELF AND THE REST OF THE TROPE TO YOUR OWN HOUSE. JUST TRY TO EFFIN STOP ME.**

**_(8:02) I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WROTE “EFFIN”_ **

**(8:02) I AM A SWEET BOY AND MY MOTHER TOLD ME NOT TO CURSE**

**(8:03) BTW IM ON THE PHONE WITH VERONICA RIGHT NOW. SHE SAYS IT’S A GREAT IDEA. ITS SETTLED.**

**_(8:04) NICE. COUNT ME THE FUCK IN_ **

**(8:05) Pidge!**

**_(8:05) Sorry, my mother didn’t told me not to curse_ **

**(8:06) Yeah she did**

**(8:06)** **_¯\\_(_ ** **_ツ_ ** **_)_/¯_ **

**(9:01) Lance?**

**(9:15) Knowing you, you probably forgot about your phone to be with your family. We’ll talk later <3 (!!! and see you later!!!)**

(9:53) Omgg I’m so late I’m so sorry! I just woke up! Lance, this is such great news!

(9:55) Also: Count me in for tonight!!

** (9:59) Great news that you’re back, Lance. Hope you had a safe trip.  **

** (10:00) I’m going too! **

_(12:02) You know me like no one, Hunk <3 Sorry I’m replying only now, I was with my family! Just got home and took a long ass shower. _

_(12:03) ALSO, I am fREAKING OUT? I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS VERONICA DIDN’T TELL ME WHEN I SAW HER I AM SO HAPPY??? CANT WAIT TO SEE ALL OF YOU <33_

Lance finally goes open the other chat, the one that had only one message, and when he read who sent the message, he felt all of the air of his lungs leave.

 (10:01) Hey Lance, it’s Keith. Shiro just told me that you’re back. This is great! How have you been?

 

What should he reply? Should he reply? Lance had absolutely no idea what to do. He actually wanted to reply a lot of things, there were so many unsaid things between him and Keith and how he wishes he could simply toss them all to Keith and let him deal with them. But he knew he couldn’t, _he shouldn’t_ , do that. Yes, things were awkward, and when Lance left to Australia, things were still weird because neither of them _talked_. Then Lance left, and Keith talked to him for 2 months like 2 or 3 times, then _nothing_. Keith never said a word to Lance again, and that hurt a lot.

Then suddenly, Keith sends him message the day he gets back? What gives? Lance simply couldn’t understand what went through Keith’s head sometimes.

 

_(12:11) I’m great! I’m home right now, missed my family so much. And you?_

 

And there! He sent it. Simple, he tried to sound casual, just a simple conversation. Then he took a deep breath and headed downstairs to eat with his family.

 

 

_**2 Years A Go** _ **  
**

 

Four months have already passed since the beginning of the semester. Lance was doing great in all of his classes, the teachers all loved him, and really, things couldn’t be better.

There was just one, tiny thing that was annoying him.

There was this guy in his class who was very, very quiet. Really, if Lance heard him talk 4 times during the entire semester, that would be a lot. The boy had raven hair, and Lance swore, _swore_ the guy had a mullet, but strangely, the boy kind of made it work. Everyday he went wearing the same black jacket and fingerless gloves.

Lance didn’t know why, but there was something in that boy that intrigued him.

“Hey Hunk?” Lance asks as the both of them are grabbing coffee at the cafeteria of the campus. He was about to ask Hunk for the first time about that boy, he was a little bit nervous. “By any chance… Do you know who that boy with the black jacket, you know, always wearing fingerless gloves… is?”

“Hm yeah I actually do.” Hunk replies after he took a sip of his coffee. “His name is Keith, and he’s a friend of Pidge. You know Pidge, right? From my Calculus class? The three of us hung out once”

“Yeah I know Pidge, she’s cool.” Lance says. “We text sometimes, send memes to each other.”

Hunk laughs. “That sounds like the two of you.”

“So… She knows him? Keith?” Lance asks, saying Keith’s name for the first time, testing how it sounds. He liked it.

“Yep” Hunk says, highlighting the ‘p’. “They’re childhood best friends, like us. Why? Got a crush?” He asks teasingly.

“What? No!” Lance replies instantly. “Just curious.”

The idea of talking to Pidge about Keith did not go out of his mind for all of his classes; so, when Lance got home that day, he opened his chat with Pidge.

 

_(15:47) Yo pidgeon_

**_(15:48) Suuup_ **

****

Thank God Pidge was someone who was always on her phone, so her replies were 99% of the time instant.

 

_(15:50) Can I ask you something?_

**_(15:51) Sure! What’s up?_ **

_(15:53) You’re friends with Keith, right? You know… black leather jacket, fingerless gloves…_

**_(15:55) Lance, I know who Keith is…_ **

**_(15:55) But to answer your question, yes I am_ **

**_(15:56) Why?_ **

Lance needed to admit it to himself. He denied to Hunk, and he instantly felt it when the words left his mouth. That was it, he was going to tell Pidge, and he’d already come this far, he wasn’t going to chicken out now.

 

_(16:01) You see… I might have… a tiny crush on him?_

**_(16:03) Omgggg really?? Keith? My Keith? Black jacket, fingerless gloves?_ **

(16:05) Yeah that was EXACTLY how I described him for you??

**_(16:06) Oh yeah right. Sorry._ **

**_(16:07) But OMGG! Still #shocked_ **

_(16:08) I also wanted to ask you, more like know your opinion since you know him and you’re his friend and all_

_(16:10) Do you think it’d be ok if I sent him a message? Like casually start a conversation_

_(16:11) Would he ignore me?_

_(16:11) Or block me?_

_(16:12) Or be like “who dis”_

_(16:13) OMGGG WHAT IF HE HAS NO IDEA OF WHO I AM_

**_(16:14) LANCE CALM DOWN_ **

**_(16:15) He knows who you are_ **

**_(16:16) I mean it’s kind of hard to not know who you are_ **

**_(16:17) And he won’t be a dick to you_ **

**_(16:20) I know he seems a little bit intimidating, but once you get to know him and he feels comfortable enough around you, you’ll see he’s a really sweet boy_ **

**_(16:21) You should go talk to him_ **

****

Okay so that was it. Lance now feels so relieved with what Pidge said. It’s just a conversation; it’s no big deal.

 

_(16:22) I will then_

_(16:23) Thank you pidgeotto_

_(16:25) o7_

**_(16:26) You’re welcome_ **

**_(16:27) Good luck o7_ **

**_(16:30) And if you get married, I want to be the maid of honor_ **

_(16:31) SHIT SHIT PIDGE I ALMOST FORGOT_

_(16:31) YOU CANT TELL KEITH ANY OF THIS OKAY_

_(16:32) P L E A S E_

**_(16:34) Of coursee_ **

**_(16:35) I won’t, don’t worry_ **

**_(16:37) … only if I get to be the maid of honor_ **

_(16:39) OH MY GOD_

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Lance was extremely excited. It was almost night-time; which meant his friends were almost there. It was not much of a big type of fancy party, just pizza, video games and maybe a movie or two; but it was the best one for Lance.

Hunk and Pidge were the first ones. Both of them crashing Lance in a big tight hug, which made both Pidge and Lance lose a bit of their breaths.

“I’m so happy to see the both of you” Lance says as the trio lets go of each other. “Oh shit wait! I have something for you.” Lance leaves like a flash of light, going upstairs. He comes back holding a few keychans. The one he gives to Pidge is blue, and has the shape of a dolphin; the one he gives Hunk is yellow and has the shape of a crocodile.

“Lance thank you!!” Pidge says excitedly “You know I love dolphins, they’re the most intelligent animals in the world you know?”

“Yeah Pidge I know, you’ve told us that about 150 times. I also kind of majored in Biology” Lance laughs. “Did you like yours, Hunk? I gave you the crocodile because that was the first school project we did together, remember?”

“Of course I do,” Hunk was one step away from letting tears fall from his eyes. “I’m so happy that you’re back.” And he embraces Lance again.

Then, the bell rings.

“Must be Shiro and Allura.” Pidge says, and they head towards the door.

It was, and the two of them greet Lance, exchanging hugs, telling him how much they missed him; and Lance also had keychans for the two of them. They were purple and white, the purple one had the shape of a lion and the white one had the shape of a lioness. Lance says he chose those animals because when people see a lion, they believe he is the ruler of all, king of the jungle, the one who controls everything, but a few people know that actually, the lioness if the boss of everything; just like the two of them. They all laughed because of how _true_ that was, and immediately ordered pizza since all of them were starving and dying for pizza.

In the time of about 45 minutes, Lance already told them everything he told himself he had to tell about Melbourne. He was about to show them the pictures, when the bell rang.

“I’ll go get it.” Lance stands up from the couch. “Must be the pizza. _Finally_.”

 

It was not the pizza, and Lance was speechless.

 

 

**_2 Years A Go_ **

 

Lance was in his room, gaining the courage to send the message to Keith. Pidge told him Keith wouldn’t be a dick and he knew who Lance was, so why was he afraid? It’s not like he was going to immediately ask the guy out, he just wanted to start a conversation. To start _something_ since he never exchanged a single word with Keith.

“Okay Lance, you can do it,” he says after taking a deep breath. “It’s just a conversation. Casual. Just say ‘hi’.”

It took him five more minutes, but he did it.

 

_(18:02) Hi Keith! It’s Lance, from English class._


	3. Make It Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GODDD  
> It seemed like this chapter was impossible for me to write. It's easier for me to write from Lance's POV haha  
> I hope you like this one <3
> 
> ** TW: There's a slight panic attack on this chapter, ok? You'll notice when.
> 
> This chapter title was inspired by the song 'Make It Right' from the Jo Bros (yEEEP). I really REALLY like this song, please make the jonas brothers come back kafjlakdsjg

_KEITH_

**_2 Years A Go_ **

_(18:02) Hi Keith! It’s Lance, from English class._

Keith completely froze. That was a message from Lance; the cute guy from class, the one who was always shining so bright, always smiling and laughing, rounded by his so many friends.

So why the hell was he talking to Keith, out of all people, after four months have already passed since the semester started?

“Ok Keith calm down,” the boy said to himself. “Maybe he wants help with something about the class. Just be normal, be cool about this.”

 

(18:07) Hey.

 

Keith didn’t know what else to say.  
A few minutes passed and his phone vibrated.

 

_(18:10) You know who I am, right? From English class…?_

Of course Keith knew who Lance was, how Lance could wonder if Keith knew who he was was what he couldn’t understand.

 

(18:12) Yeah of course I know who you are. I’m surprised you know who I am.

_(18:13) Hm yeah actually, I kind of always knew who you were, but I didn’t know your name?_

_(18:14) Then I asked Pidge, we have a friend in common_

_(18:14) I hope you don’t think I’m a douche for that…_

Oh, so there it was.

Wait, did Pidge know Lance? Why did she never mention that to him? Keith certainly would have to talk to Pidge later.

 

(18:16) Nah it’s ok. I know I don’t talk much

(18:16) And I’m not thinking that, don’t worry

_(18:20) So hm… I was wondering if we could, you know, chat… talk?_

_(18:21) I mean… I’d like to be your friend, if you want to_

_(18:23) … Am I being too weird?_

 

Shit. Keith didn’t know what to say, the screen of his phone still facing him, challenging him to write something. So many questions Keith had, he didn’t know where to start. Ok, so Lance wanted to be his friend. That was new… and completely unexpected. Keith never even imagined that Lance knew who he was, he kind of always saw himself as invisible.

 

(18:27) No, not at all

(18:28) I’m talking about the ‘you being weird’ part, ok? We can be friends, I’d like that

(18:29) If you want

_(18:31) Cool!_

_(18:33) So, what are you majoring at?_

(18:35) Astronomy. And you?

_(18:36) That’s so cool! I think space is awesome_

_(18:37) Biology_

_(18:39) I want to specialize in Marine biology_

The two boys kept talking through text messages for about 30 more minutes, and then Lance had to go because his mom was calling him for dinner.

Keith still couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. Also, talking to Lance was so easy? Keith was afraid they would run out of topics to talk about, then things would get awkward and Lance would regret starting a conversation with him; but Lance was that kind of person who shared everything that went through his mind. He was spontaneous, interested in Keith’s life, his interests… and he really appreciated that.

 

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Keith was standing in front of Lance’s door. Last time he was in that exact place was 2 years a go, his past self could have never imagined his future one would be so nervous to be there again, with his heart almost jumping out of his chest.

Lance opens the door of his house and suddenly it all became too real. It was like Keith finally realized that Lance was back, and there he was, standing right in front of him. It’s funny to think that this morning, in Keith’s mind, Lance was miles away, and right now there he was _seeing_ him. Beautiful and tall Lance, who smelled like vanilla and the ocean, eyes blue like the sea that he adored so much, and he was even tanner than usual which only made his eyes even more blue, Keith didn’t know that was possible, but there he was witnessing it.

“Keith.” Lance said with a breath, his eyes were wide open. Those only almost made Keith lose his ground, that look on Lance’s face. Maybe he shouldn’t have come, what the hell was he thinking. Why was he always-such a fool when it came to Lance? Then, the blue-eyed boy in front of him turned his surprised frown into a smile. A real and sincere one, completely not forced; that one that made him shine, and Keith swore he could die right there. “It’s so good to see you!” Lance says as he opens his arms, pulling Keith on his embrace. “Come on in, we just ordered pizza, the delivery guy must be here soon, I hope” He chuckles and opens the way to let Keith come inside the house.

He notices everyone gathered in the living room, the only ones who didn’t look surprised seeing him were Shiro and Allura.

“Look who decided to show up.” Pidge says dryly, her eyes fixed on him. The girl was sat next to Hunk, who was also surprised to see Keith, but didn’t have that bitter look the girl had, which was understandable. Hunk never was Keith’s best friend; he didn’t know Hunk for years then suddenly disappeared. Keith always felt really bad about that, but now it seemed like the guilt was crushing him from the inside.

After the greetings of Keith’s arrival were finished, the whole group gathered back inside the living room. Lance was sat between Pidge and Hunk, and Keith next to Shiro and Allura. The atmosphere was a little bit odd; Keith could easily notice that Pidge was doing her best to not cross-eyes with his.

“And also there was this one time when Mathew, you know my roommate, he decided it would be a really good idea to take a selfie with a squirrel. He was immediately attacked I never saw that boy run so fast.” Lance said with a laugh as he telling his friends his adventures in Melbourne.

Keith couldn’t understand. He could feel the thick atmosphere, he could notice there was something in the air, but it wasn’t from Lance. Keith knew exactly who was giving him those killers’ stares, and that was Pidge. The boy was feeling like an ass. He was so focused since this morning on how it would be between him and Lance that he didn’t even think about Pidge, his best friend who he hasn’t spoken to for weeks.

“I’m getting another glass of water, be right back.” Pidge says and gets up from her seat, her feet leading her to the kitchen.

Keith saw that as his cue. It was time to start making things right. Maybe not with Lance, but he could definitely try with Pidge. The girl deserved that, and he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he didn’t do something.

He spent months doing nothing. It was time to change that.

“Pidge.” Keith speaks as he closes the door of the kitchen. “Can we talk?”

“Oh, now you want to talk.” The girl replies saplessly, her eyes fixed on the glass in her hands.

The boy took a deep breath.

“Yes, please. I know you’re upset with me.”

The girl finally looked at him. “Well yeah of course I am”

“I want to apologize. Please.” He says while his hands are trying to dig deeper inside the pockets of his jacket. “I know I fucked up.”

“Why did you do this, Keith?” She asks with a breath, as if she’s been holding that question deep inside her chest and now was finally letting it go.

“I don’t know… I just…” He gestures, his voice was low. “A few days after Lance was gone, I realized I regretted so much stuff, and it was killing me… I missed him, but at the same time I knew I had fucked everything up, you know what I’m talking about. Then suddenly everything hurt, everything related to Lance hurt, Pidge. It hurt so much.” Keith can feel his eyes starting to water, and he leans his elbows on the kitchen stand to bring the palms of his hands to his face. “I didn’t even notice, but then I realized that weeks have passed and I was boycotting everything that reminded me of him, and that included you. I’m so sorry; I should’ve never done that, Pidge. I hope you can forgive me one day because I really miss you and I really need a friend. I need you.”

Keith was feeling drained, but relieved at the same time. Getting stuff out of your chest really helps, he mentally noted.

“Keith…” Pidge murmurs, her voice so soft, the complete opposite of the dry tone she used earlier. She knew Keith wasn’t an open type of person. He didn’t let his walls down easily for anyone; he never allowed himself to pass as vulnerable. And right now? Pidge was seeing him as fragile as glass, as if he could break at any moment. “Of course I forgive you.” The girl gently leaned a hand on his shoulder. “Friends forgive each other, right?” She asks, offering him a kind smile, opening her arms for a hug.

“Right.” Keith says with a breath and returns the smile, a huge weight lifting out of his shoulders. The boy embraces his friend, leaning his forehead at the top of her head. “Thank you so much, Pidge.” He mutters and his voice muffles in her hair.

“Now…” The girl starts as the two of them let go of the grasp. “You need to admit it to yourself, Keith.”

The boy frowns, confused about the sudden change of subject. “What are you talking about?” He asks.

“You need to admit to yourself that you’re still in love with Lance.”

People always say that your life flashes right in front of your eyes when you die, all of the important events, people you met along the way; but no one ever told Keith that the same thing happens when the truth is thrown right into your face, like a slap. It was so obvious, how could he not see it? All of these months avoiding everything related to Lance, all of this misery and loneliness, the feeling of emptiness. How could he be so stupid? The truth was right in front of his eyes this entire time, and he was too blind to see.

He still was in love with Lance.

Of course he was, that could be the only explanation why it seemed like all of the air escaped from his lungs when Lance opened that door, but how at the same time it finally felt like he could take a breath again because he was seeing Lance. Oh the duality of it all. How he felt like everything was falling apart but being back together. How it seemed like his heart could stop from how fast it was, but also felt truly alive, like it could take a beat again.

Denial really was a bitch, he thought.

Then, Keith remembered where he was. Oh my God he was at Lance’s house; the boy he still is in love with is at the other side of that kitchen door.

“Holy shit…” Keith says with heartache, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. “Pidge… shit I…”

“Keith, hey hey” The girl quickly replies, taking a step closer to him. “It’s ok, Keith. Hey, can I touch you?” She asks and he nods. Pidge lightlly grabs both of his hands, gently squeezing them. “It’s gonna be ok, alright? We’ll figure this out. How about you come back to my place with me, huh?”

That didn’t sound bad at all, the thought of being away from everyone, especially Lance, right now, seemed like a wonderful idea. Keith still couldn’t bring himself to talk, but his body language let it show that he agreed.

“Awesome, you wait right here ok? I’ll give them an excuse, then we can leave by the back door.” Keith nods and watched Pidge open the door, going back to the room where everyone is. He was a little bit calmer now, his breathing coming back to its normal pace.

Keith was such a mess right now; his head was going a hundred miles per hour.

“Ok let’s go” Pidge comes back and takes him by the wrist, leading him to the back door and they begin their path to her house. She didn’t leave that far from Lance, just a couple of blocks.

 

 

  ** _2 Years A Go_**

 

It’s been a month since Keith and Lance started talking through messages. At class, they didn’t interact much, although they were always exchanging glances and smiles to each other.

It was so easy texting Lance, and it felt so natural. Only one month has passed and Keith could already feel he could talk about almost anything he wanted. They were everyday sharing dumb jokes, memes, stuff about class; Keith never had his phone in hands so much since the day Lance asked to be his friend.

“You’ve been smiling a lot lately.” Pidge remarks as the two of them are walking on the campus. “Is it because of Lance?” She asks with a grin stamped in her face.

“Oh shut up.” Keith laughs, but still with a light blush blossoming on his cheeks.

“It is!” The girl laughs. “You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

“… Maybe?”

“What do you mean maybe?”

“I don’t know. I just… I like talking to him. He’s so nice, and funny, and kind… One day I took away my profile pic cause I dunno, I was tired of it, and he sent me a message asking why I did that, that he missed seeing my face. It was so sweet, he is really sweet…” Keith didn’t even notice but as he talked, he had this silly smile on his face.

“Oh my God you REALLY like him. You should ask him out, you know.”

“You think so?” Keith asks, “You don’t think he’ll say no?”

Keith had already thought about that, about asking Lance out. But he was too afraid of rejection, too afraid of Lance saying ‘no’ then stop talking to him. There was this tiny part of him that kind of hoped that Lance would say ‘yes’ though.

“Of course not. He’s probably hoping that you ask him out.” She knew this wasn’t a probability but a certain, since Lance told her that. Pidge just thought it wasn’t her place to tell that from Lance to Keith. “He talks to you everyday, he’s super nice and sweet to you. I think you should give it a shot.”

Keith nodded in agreement, then their paths changed, each of them going to their respective classes.

Minutes before the teacher walked in, Keith quickly grabbed his phone and decided to send a text to Lance.

 

(11:32) So… I don’t know if this will seem all too sudden

(11:33) But would you like to go out with me?

(11:34) Like a date


	4. Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I lose my voice when I look at you  
> Can’t make a noise though I’m trying to  
> Tell you all the right words  
> Waiting on the right words" The Maine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey
> 
> soo.... I know it took me FOREVER to update, and I'm so so so sorry. I went though a writer-block I literally had no idea how to start this chapter, things at uni also got a little bit messy being the end of the semester, AND my sick-ass friends made me start watching naruto because they want me dead so this anime took a little bit over my life.  
> so yeah, several things happened and I'm incredibly sorry for the delay  
> this chapter is a little bit longer, it's a 3K. this chapter also FINALLY contains The Date™  
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> for the messages part:  
> Lance is italics  
> Keith is normal

_LANCE_

**_2 Years A Go_ **

(11:32) So… I don’t know if this will seem all too sudden

(11:33) But would you like to go out with me?

(11:34) Like a date

 

Lance was staring at the screen of his phone but couldn’t quite believe on what his eyes were reading. This was supposed to be just an ordinary day, going to class, maybe hang out with Hunk later… just normal stuff. But now, here he was minutes before his class being about to start, and having no idea what to reply.  
His mind totally going crazy because he needed to say something, but what? He definitely wanted the said date, but how to reply? Just a ‘yes’, or is that too dry; but Lance was also afraid of showing the opposite, what if his reply was too intense as if he’s been waiting (he was) so long for Keith to pop up the question. The boy couldn’t also leave Keith on read, which was plain rude and being on Keith’s shoes, Lance knew the boy would be an anxious mess.

 

_(11:39) I’d like that! :)_

_(11:40) oh shit the teacher just came in and he already made a face when saw me with my phone. talk to you lateer xx_

 

 

 

**_Present Day_ **

Lance is just staring at his kitchen door after he saw Pidge walk through it to make her leave with Keith. The boy couldn’t figure out what just happened, he just knew that suddenly Pidge came back saying that she was not feeling good because of something she ate, and Keith has offered to take her home. Lance said it was okay and he hoped she felt better soon but still… something didn’t feel quite right.

Later that night, after everyone was gone and Lance was just chilling in his room, the events from the day were finally sinking in. Especially the ones envolving Keith.  
Lance still couldn’t quite believe that he saw Keith today. He knew Shiro would invite him, but still, knowing Keith, he thought he wouldn’t come. Lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Lance suddenly remembered a bet he and Keith made a long time a go, when they were still talking normally.

-

They were so close to graduating, and only in a few months Lance would be flying to Australia to begin his internship. Keith and him were sending messages to each other, as usual.

 

_(21:36) can’t believe that in a few months we are all graduating. It’s crazy how time flies so fast._

(21:40) I know right. And in only a few months you’ll be going to Australia

_(21:42) !!!! I knoooow. Crazy af_

_(21:45) I hope you all don’t forget about me while I’m living on the other side of the world_

(21:50) What? You’ll be the one forgetting us. You’ll make friends there and become an amazing biologist. Your life will change so much

_(21:52) I won’t forget you! What are you talking about?!_

_(21:53) It’s just a program. I’ll be back after 6 months,_

(21:55) Maybe. But maybe you won’t. What if you absolutely love Australia?

(21:56) A lot of stuff can happen in 6 months.

_(2158) But still… That doesn’t mean I’ll forget my friends_

_(21:59) I won’t forget you_

(22:01) Let’s make a bet then. If I forget you, you win. If you forget me, I win.

_(22:03) Ok!!_

_(22:04) It’s a bet then_

(22:06) Cool.

-

“Heh, I won.” Lance said to nothing, almost like a whisper. It was the first time ever he got sad about winning something.

 

 

**_2 Years A Go_ **

 

The day of the date finally has come, five days after Keith asked Lance out, to be exact. It was a Saturday, and they had agreed to make it simple. Just a casual walk around a park a couple of blocks away from their campus.

Lance thought he’d be a nervous wreck, but he was actually pretty chill. He and Keith had only been messaging each other for a little over a month, and yeah maybe they didn’t interact that much when they saw each other in public, but that was because they didn’t share that many classes together, and also they only had one friend in common (aka Pidge); but through messages? It was the easiest thing in the world, for the both of them. They could talk the whole day, every-single-day of the week, about anything they wanted. It was simple. It was easy. It felt so normal, like they’ve always knew each other.

So yeah, even if Lance was a little nervous, it was more due to the nervousness it’s common to feel when you’re about to hang out alone with someone - like the fear of saying something stupid or falling and smacking your face straight to the ground - especially if you have a big ass crush on this sad person, but it was also refreshing to know he’d be hanging with Keith because Keith was… well, he was simply Keith.

Since it was a casual date, Lance decided that he should make his look casual too. A nice dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue plaid jacket.

About 40 minutes after he was finished getting himself ready, he arrives at the spot they agreed to meet and finds Keith sat on a bench. Lance wasn’t late, he actually was in time and Keith was simply early. He just hoped that Keith didn’t get at the park too early and has been waiting for Lance for a long time.

Before he makes himself seen, the boy stops and takes a look at his date, which hasn’t noticed his presence yet. Keith is wearing black ripped jeans, a red t-shirt and the leather black jacket Lance mentally noted a while a go that Keith wears at campus almost everyday. Not that he complained though, since the boy in question looked really good with that item of clothing.

“Hey you” Lance says after taking a breath and getting closer to Keith, said one turning his head and changing his blasé expression to a soft one.

“Hey” The raven-haired boy says as he stood up to meet Lance.

“Sorry if I made you wait.”

“Don’t worry, I just got here a couple of minutes a go, and I knew I was early.” Lance notices for the first time he’s actually a little bit taller than Keith, but not that much. The difference was so little that only being really closer to him that he could tell. Also, he realizes that Keith’s eyes are purple, like a deep shade of violet. They look like galaxies; it wasn’t anything like Lance has seen before.

“So…” Lance talks, just noticing that he stared at Keith for a couple of seconds and getting apprehensive if the boy noticed and thought it was weird. “What do you want to do?”

“There’s new ice cream cart, and I heard they have some unique flavors.” Keith replies and he isn’t showing any signs of discomfort of Lance’s staring or anything like it. Maybe he didn’t notice, Lance thought. He knew he had a tendency of over-thinking and was always wondering what people were thinking or if they were judging him, so that wasn’t a first time. “I’d like to try them, if you want.”

Also, Keith seemed to be a sweet-teeth guy. That was adorable.

“Sure” Lance smiled.

From where they were to the ice cream cart it was about a 10 minutes walk. During this time, the boys talked about their friends, their aspirations to the future, things they enjoyed and disliked about their classes and college in general. Lance knew that he has a tendency of saying stupid shit, nothing offensive or anything towards that path, but just silly stuff. He is a funny guy, and throughout their talk, he made a few funny comments and jokes, and every time the boy heard Keith laugh or saw him smile because of something he said, it felt like he gained a 10 years life span. Lance felt like he was making Keith happy, and that made his chest burst with joy.

Keith pays for their ice cream, something Lance really tried to not let him do, but Keith simply brushes it off as he handed the money to the cashier, saying with a grin that now Lance was paying the next time; and that made him smile: getting to know that Keith wanted a next time.

Getting to spend time alone with Keith really was… something. That boy had intrigued Lance since the beginning. There has always been something about him that just really caught Lance’s attention. In class, Keith wasn’t that much of a talker; in fact, he was pretty much the opposite. It was incredibly rare to hear something coming out of Keith’s mouth in an environment full of people, especially people he’s not close with. But now that he’s alone with Lance, the boy can see how different Keith is when he’s with someone he’s comfortable. Sure, he’ll never be the social butterfly that Lance is, but since their date started, Keith always has something to say to Lance. Even when they run out of things to talk about and share what was supposed to be the awkward silence (which is in fact a little bit awkward, but not that type where the people sharing it start feeling bad and anxious about it), Keith is often starting new subjects to talk about, and he smiles, and laughs, and he is… comfortable. The fact that Lance was able to make Keith come out of his shell, even if just a bit, made it feel like his heart could jump out of his own chest.

The sun is almost setting when both of them were finished with their ice cream and Lance’s finished telling a story about a time when him and his older brother road tripped the entire country.

“Lance” Keith finally says after a small silence that was shared between them. He didn’t mind though, the sun was setting and he liked how beautiful it looked at a time like this, so he got a little too intrigued by it and didn’t even quite notice the absence of talking. That is, until Keith called for his name.

“Huh?”

Lance notes that Keith is facing the ground, and is also grasping way too tight the fabric of his jeans.

“I like you, Lance” He declares, still not getting the courage to turn his head and face the boy he’s just confessed to. “Like… a lot.”

When Lance processes the information, since it felt like he could literally hear the gears working inside his head… it felt like everything, it felt like the last piece of this complicated puzzle was at least settled. Could this be for real? Could it actually be that this beautiful amazing boy who had galaxies in his eyes and had an awful haircut but he somehow made it work, has just confessed his feelings for him? It felt incredibly surreal. After so many heartbreaks, one-sided crushes, and people treating him like nothing, how could the day where he finds someone who reciprocates his feelings, someone who is kind and actually pays attention to him, has finally come? How could something that felt so impossible and out of reach, suddenly be at the palm of his hand?

While all of these thoughts ran like crazy though his mind, a kind smile grew on his face. Keith is still in the same position, facing his feet on the ground, clearly scared of being rejected. Lance reaches a hand and softly grabs Keith’s, gaining a gasp from the boy and their eyes finally meet.

“Me too.” Lance confesses as a light pink blush appears on his tanned skin.

With that, Keith smiles and leans in; Lance closes his eyes, as he knows what is about to come.

When Lance feels Keith’s lips on his, he can’t help but grin throughout the kiss, and obviously kisses the boy back instantly. Their first kiss wasn’t anything cinematic, like the movies want to make it seem when you kiss someone for the first time. It was… just two boys who like each other, who were an anxious mess about how the other felt, and now feeling like they could finally let go of the fear and that it was okay because now they had each other.

They let go, but their foreheads are still touching, the two boys still sinking everything in. Keith gives Lance one quick peck on the lips and stands up, offering his hand for Lance to grab. They leave the park walking with their hands intertwined, enjoying the nice breeze coming from the end of the day, and most importantly, each other’s company.

“You want a ride home?” Keith asks as they stop in front of a crimson red motorcycle, and lifts its seat to grab two helmets, offering one to Lance.

“You ride a bike?” Lance asks, his mouth shaped like an ‘o’. “You didn’t tell me you had a bike. Or that you knew how to ride it”

“I didn’t?” Keith questions, tilting his head, and Lance nods. “Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention. Does that… bother you? If you don’t want a ride home, that’s okay I know some people don’t feel comfortable with them and--”

Lance immediately stops Keith by pressing his lips to his.

“That was not my point at all.” He laughs, “It’s just… That’s really cool and I can’t believe you just forgot to tell me that. That’s how cool you’re.” Lance says before pressing one more kiss to Keith’s lips.

“I’m not cool just because I have a bike.” Keith chuckles, “And you never answered my question” He grins, tightening his hold on Lance’s waist, “you want a ride home or not?”

“I’d like that”

“Cool.” Keith smiles. “So put this helmet on, and then you’ll have to hold me really tight, otherwise you’ll fall.”

“Holding a cute boy really tight or falling off a bike, sounds like a really tough decision to make.” Lance says with a laugh, which earns a delightful chuckle from Keith.

“Dumbass” Keith laughs.

 

When Keith said that Lance needed to hold on him really tight, he didn’t imagine it was that hoarding. The bike started to move and Lance felt like he could fall at any second if he didn’t had his grip on Keith being very strong, feeling like he was crushing the boy. After a while, it turned out to be calmer and normal, and Lance began to enjoy the ride, his head leaning on Keith’s back.

15 minutes later and they’re parked in front of Lance’s house.

“Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun with you.” Lance says after taking off the helmet and returning it to its owner.

“Me too.” Keith smiles.

“Text me when you get home, ok?”

“I will”

They share one more kiss, then Lance watches as Keith disappears on the horizon. When Keith turns out to be out of his sight, he turns and walks inside his own house.

 

It is about 7 p.m when Lance’s phone buzzes. He’d just finished taking a shower and putting his pajamas on. He throws himself in his own bed, grabbing his phone and hoping the buzz was from a message from Keith.

 

(19:02) Hey I’m home.

(19:03) It took me a while because a couple of minutes after I left you at home, my brother called me.

(19:03) He asked me to buy milk and that it was urgent because he already put the cereal inside the bowl.

(19:04) This man I swear.

_(19:05) heey you_

_(19:06) your brother is 100% right once the cereal is inside the bowl there’s nothing else you can do unless pour milk on it_

(19:07) You can just put the cereal back inside the box?

(19:08) Or you just eat it dry.

_(19:09) keith nOOO omggg_

_(19:10) you HEATHEN. do you seriously eat dry cereal?_

(19:11) Sometimes? It’s good.

_(19:12) I’m SEVERELY judging you right now_

_(19:12) you’re lucky you’re cute_

(19:14) Thanks?

_(19:16) you’re welcome <3 _

(19:17) Today was fun. I really like hanging out with you, you know?

(19:18) You’re so easy to talk to, and you’re so nice, and funny. You’re different.

(19:19) A good different.

_(19:20) keeithh jghsdjkgh_

_(19:20) you can’t out of the blue say things like that !!!_

_(19:21) but… same_

_(19:22) I really like you, Keith_

_(19:22) I’m really happy_

(19:23) I’m happy too

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Lance was not happy.

He was meeting Hunk at a diner the two always hung out when they were younger. It was kind of their place, when only the two of them decided to meet that was always the place.

The boy woke up that day feeling miserable, and he knew exactly why, and the person Lance felt the most comfortable to talk about this subject with was Hunk.

“You know exactly what this is about, don’t you?” Lance asks.

“I have a feeling, but I think it’s the best for the both of us if you say.”

“Ugh fine.” He groans. “It’s just… I thought everything was fine, I mean Christ it’s been six months… That’s a really long time, and I truly believed I was over it…” Lance stops talking as the waiter places a plate on French fries in the center of their table. “I mean, I even said to Shiro that it was okay if he brought… _him_ along… because I. Thought. I. Was. Okay. And. Over. It.”

“But you weren’t”

“Of course I wasn’t cause the moment I opened that door, and saw him there… everything came back in flashes.”

“But you seemed fine there.”

“Oh Hunk come on” Lance exclaims. “You know me, you know that my life can be falling apart and I’ll still be wearing a fake smile on my face. I have my dignity too, you know.”

A small silence.

“But the fact is… Keith broke my heart… and I’m still not okay.”


End file.
